Little Red Akaya Hood
by GethinPathIsolator
Summary: My version of the classic fairy tales focusing on Little Red Riding Hood. Rikkai style with special appearances of characters from other schools. WEEH! It is finished! Chapter 10 up
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis and the characters. They have their respective owner(s). I own the narrator though.**

Hello everyone , I'm gonna be the narrator of this story. Actually ask my friend Syusuke to narrate for the author but he keeps on telling Little Red Akaya Hood to jump off the cliff.  
Syusuke: Saa.. but it was fun  
Whatever Mr. Smiley. Before we start the story let me tell you that the italicized words are most likely to be the characters thought and nonsense conversation between me and the characters. _GPI doesn't pay me well to do this._  
Let's begin. Please Enjoy!

* * *

One not so ordinary day in Little Red Akaya Hood's life his Grandmother Yukimura got sick. Yes, the feared Yukimura Seiichi got sick.

"Akaya! Tarundorou!" mother Sanada said to her daughter. She was handing her daughter a basket of goods and a red cape-like thing.  
"Geez, Grandma Mura is far from death do I have to go?" said the pouting Akaya  
"Tarundorou! Don't talk to strangers especially to those wolf-like tricking menace with white fur or hair. Got it"  
"Yeah yeah, anyway why do I have to wear this red cape-like thingy. It makes me look,.. girly." the sea-weed haired received a glare from mother Sanada and quickly he reluctantly made his trip.

And so, Akaya headed of to the forest. If you don't know know why people call Akaya the Little Red Akaya Hood it is not just because Little Red Riding Hood's name is already taken and that he wears a red cape-like thing. The truth is that he actually turns red, literally, when angry and his hair turns white isn' he weird? _(Akaya: Are you calling me a WEIRDO!! -fumes and starts turning red- Narrator: No.. Akaya: -smiles sweetly- Okay. La La La.)_

_~~o~~_

Meanwhile in Akaya's path was wolf-like-man with a white fur seating in a big boulder in the side. The wolf-man, we decided to call Niou spotted Akaya going his way so he planned a trick.  
_Perfect target a gullible kid he- he..._

* * *

**A/N: I will not post long chapters because this would be like a fairytale book for five-year-olds. I am not going to say sorry because of this wacky fic. The next couple of chapters will be uh... vague in grammar since I will try not to do it with a linear thinking. **

**Linear Thinking Destroys Creativity.**

**To write or not to write, something that always blocks us from writing freely : we are afraid of harsh criticism. Not all reviews will be positive and yes that's a fact. But there is always a room for improvement so let's just take everything as a compliment. I'm not saying that you can click the button below and start typing YOU SUCK IN ENGLISH , YOU DON'T DESERVE TO BE A FF WRITER.  
Reviews are not compulsory neither would it hurt if you leave one. THANK YOU!!**

Narrator: So, do I keep my job?  
**Yes you can. _As if I even have a choice_**.  
Syusuke: Saa.. did you forget about me?  
**No, but because you are not suited in a narrator's job since you keep on changing the script you'll just have to be one of the characters.  
**Syusuke: Does my character involve killing Mizuki?  
**No. He isn't even in this story.  
**Syusuke: Too bad. -smiles-  
Akaya: I demand an explanation why do I have to wear this red cape like thingy!!  
Sanada: -slaps Akaya- Tarundorou Akaya!!  
Akaya: What?!? Do you just agree with the author putting you in the mother's position?!  
Sanada: Hn...  
**Now Akaya be a good boy and follow your lines like Niou okay.  
**Niou: -grins-  
Yukimura: Now now everyone this talk is going nonsense let's end it here.  
**At least somebody here is human. This is going nowhere.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer. Again. I do not own Prince of Tennis or any of the characters except for the narrator which I think is not even a part of the characters. They have their respective owners.**

* * *

Our last chapter ended with Niou plotting to trick Little Red Akaya Hood so here's the continuation.  
"Oi bratling!" the white wolf called out.  
"Sana- er.. Mother told me not to talk to strangers specially if they are tricking white wolf-likes with white hair/fur"  
"Eh? You just did talk to a stranger."  
"No I will not talk to strangers," Akaya insisted.  
"You just did! Anyway if you plan to go to your sick Grandma you need some flowers to go with that," Niou said pointing at Akaya's basket.  
"How did you know," Akaya was stared at him suspiciously.  
"Lucky guess," Niou grinned and pointed a field nearby full of colorful flowers.  
Akaya quickly forgot about his suspicion,"Grandma Mura will like it."  
_'Going according to plan'_ Niou instructed the directions to poor and gullible Akaya and quickly left for Grandma Mura's house.  
Along the way the wolf-like man stopped. Why?  
"I forgot to ask that brat where exactly is his grandmother's house is?"

That's why.

Meanwhile, Akaya was walking through the flower fields looking for the most beautiful flower his dear sick grandmother. He was walking, and walking, and walking. Did I mention that he was walking? He's also commenting on every not perfect flower for Grandma Mura saying,  
_'Too pretty  
Too colorful  
It has thorns. Ouch!  
Is it even a flower etce tera etce tera_'

He was walking and walking in his quest to find the perfect flower. He was still walking, wait, he found a rock. Then, he walked again.  
"Were suppose to see Snow White here right?" He heard a strangely familiar voice not far from where he was standing.  
"Oh wait look there isn't that Snow White?" a red haired woodcutter pointed at Akaya.  
"No Eiji, Snow White isn't suppose to be wearing a red cape-like thing." one of his acquaintance worriedly said. Akaya was still looking for his perfect flower.  
"But Oishi, it also doesn't mean that Snow White will be wearing white, right?" the smallest of them corrected.  
"Echizen's right there's only 37.94% possibility that she would be wearing white," a spiky-haired guy pushed his glasses up and looked at his younger fellow woodcutter for approval.  
"Psshhhh........" was the younger man's reply.  
"Saa, shouldn't we just ask him then," we-know-who suggested and smiled.  
They all nodded and finally, they all went to Akaya's direction.

By the way Akaya was already in the proccess of picking his not-too-pretty-nor-colorful-thorn-free flower when a jolly spiky-haired wood cutter accidentally stepped on it. Akaya started fuming, his skin was turning red, and his hair was beginning to turn white. The wood cutter, Momoshiro or Momo for short shivered in fear as he looks at the kid in front of him turning demon. The other six remained 3 feet away just in case.

* * *

**A/n: That's it for the second chapter. Tezuka and Kawamura are not in the seven woodcutters: Momoshiro, Eiji, Oishi, Echizen, Inui, Kaidoh, and Fuji**. (arranged according to the order of their conversation)

Syusuke: Are you sure there is no Kill Mizuki part here? -smiles-  
**Yes I am sure or else you wouldn't have an axe. I didn't bother putting the axe part in the story. _Since it's suppose to be obvious, they are woodcuters._  
**Syusuke: That's really too bad. -smiles-  
**If you want to smile stop making it look creepy like you have some secret sadistic plan.  
**Syusuke: -smiles-

**That's all I didn't bother checking my grammar since it's more on their conversations. You get the point of the conversation.  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer I do not own the characters of Prince of Tennis they have their own respective owner(s). I also do not own the actual fairytales mentioned / used in this story. _  
I never get tired of that. =p_**

The author of this story have a wonderful day so she's writing another chapter immediately. She wants to thank you all who read and reviewed on the story. Again I'm your narrator and well let's start.

* * *

Niou who was by the way lost in the forest. Was walking and walking just like what Little Red Akaya Hood did. He walked and walked, no he did not find a rock, but he found a house made of sweets. It was a nice coincidence since he heard his stomach growl. He knocked at the door but nobody answered. Just then he heard noises at the backyard so he went there, without permission, which technically means tresspassing, though that's not the point.  
"Marui!!!!" He saw a bald guy holding a red-haired guy in his arms (who was choking and turning blue). Beside them was a purple-haired guy pushing his glasses up. He went up to them and hit the choking red-haired hard. After Niou hit the so called Marui hard he spat out a piece of chewed gum.  
"We appreciate what you did for us let us pay you back with these,right Jackal?" the purple-haired we call Yagyuu. Jackal was still..well, err overreacting over Marui.  
"Okay then," without second thoughts Niou accepted the offer. He was led by Yagyuu to a room filled with sweets and left him there forgetting to lock the door. Niou wast getting suspicious about the three, he only took a few bites of what was in the room and stored some candies in his pockets.

Meanwhile the other three was having a small talk, more of whispering outside the room.  
"He really hit me hard back there! It still hurts, I swear he'll pay for that!" the red-haired complained.  
"Well, it's worth the sacrifice," Jackal tried to calm him.  
"And it was part of the plan, let's just wait until he finishes," corrected Yagyuu.

It just happens that Niou was actually listening to their conersation, **beside them.**  
"So what exactly will you do to him?" Niou was leaning against the wall with a lollipop in his mouth.  
"You know we make him fat, put him in the oven, cook him and eat," Marui dumbly answered. _(he fell for that c'mon he's not that dumb, is he?)_  
After explaining it all they became silent. Very silent. Niou then walked out of the house leaving the frozen trio.  
"If we don't catch another prey we'll cook you Marui," Yagyuu moved his glasses lower and glared at Marui.

* * *

**It is very intentional to first do this part before the 'I'll make you pay for stepping on my perfect flower' scene with Akaya and the Seven Woodcutters._Hopefully I'll be able to do it this night and tomorrow morning, but there is a very low possibilty._ _Ever wondered why it's not dwarfs?_ Anyways I really want to update more but I can't update further more this week since I'm having my vacation in my cousin's placefor about 2-3 days and she will be staying in our place for about a week or so. There is no possible way I'll risk humiliation writing a fic there. Believe it or not I'm the only fan of Prince of Tennis in the family (minus little brother)** _**or even other anime.**_  
**Note: Yagyuu, Jackal, and Marui's part can not be found in any fairytale I totally made that up. The house is from Hansel and Gretel. _Don't tell me you don't know that._**

Momo: Do we have to continue that scene,  
**Of course we will -smiles-**  
Fuji: I can't wait, -smiles-  
Akaya: -still angry- I'LL MAKE YOU PAY!!!!  
Momo: -runs for his life-  
Other woodcutters: -sweatdrop-  
Fuji: -smiles-  
Echizen: Fuji what did he do?  
Fuji: -shrugs-  
Eiji: Nya Fujiko is really scary,  
Inui: -scibbles in his trusty notebook- I see now, Momo shouldn't have  
Kaido: Fshhh..  
Oishi: Everyone you're being rude  
Narrator: I'm Being Ignored!!!  
**That's all**.  
**PS: Just because Tezuka and Taka aren't in the seven wood cutters it doesn't mean they are not in the story.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer, again I do not own any of the characters they have their own owner(s).  


* * *

**"That was the best flower! You'll pay for that!!" a fuming Akaya was running after Momo while the other six wood cutters who was at least three feet away from them was doing various things. Inui was scribbling down his notebook, Oishi was being a mother hen, Kaido was doing some exercises, Fuji was watching the scene like a comedy show, Eiji was lying around, and Echizen was drinking some Ponta juice who knows where it came from.  
"Shouldn't we help him?" panicked Oishi. Just then the youngest of them spotted something.  
"We could just give that guy a flower replacement," Echizen pointed to a group of flowers that looked exactly like the ones Momo stepped on.

_~~o~~_

"I'm really sorry for stepping on the flower," a bruised and injured Momo bowed down apologetically to Akaya.  
"Hhmp... at least you found a replacement for the flower," Akaya was holding a bundle of not-too-pretty-nor-colorful-thorn-free flower identical to the first one he saw.

Echizen went to Fuji and whispered, "You saw those flowers earlier why didn't you?"  
Creepy aura surrounded the genius he smiled and said,"He shouldn't have poured two liters of water on my little cactus."

Everyone heard themand made a step backward including Echizen, Momo, and Akaya.

After a little while of a friendly chat they have known of each others' tasks. The seven wood cutters was supposed to take care of Snow White but they still don't know where is she and Akaya was supposed to meet his grandmother.

They all ended up walking together since Inui said that there is 87.63% chance that they will meet Snow White along the way.  


* * *

**Finally an update. I'm not putting long _blah blahs_ here for now. Reviews are appreciated.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters they their respective owners.  


* * *

**Niou was still looking for Grandma Mura's house, basically he was still walking and walking. He has been walking for hours and still there was no sign of a house. Niou also learned to stay away from weird looking houses like the one with a very very tall plant beside it. _He swear he saw a boy with a singing harp climbing down the tall plant. _

He finally got tired and decided to rest below a tree. Before he could even fully close his eyes he felt another presence beside him. Niou opened his eyes not surprised to see a girl standing and smiling at him.  
"Who are you and what do you want?" he asked in a grumpy tone.  
"Hello I'm Snow White but you can call me An. I just want to ask you if you have seen seven woodcutters around?" An answered politely.  
"Who cares about woodcutters." he answered.  
"Can I just go around with you then?" the girl was still as cheerful as ever.  
_"Hmm... this could be better than that brat_. _Seven plus this girl. _Well then, call me Niou by the way," Niou grinned.

They set out to look for the woodcutters.

* * *

**Finally an update. I don't like writing long chapters and I don't know why.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters mentioned or any fairy tale related.**

* * *

"So why were you looking for seven woodcutters?"  
"Because they were supposed to take care of me."  
"Why?"  
"My queen wants to kill me."  
"Why"  
"I'm not sure something about being the fairest."  
"Why"  
"..."

Niou and An after another hours of walking attempted to have a normal conversation. But like any other conversation they started, it always ends with three small dots. They were both thirsty and tired, really really tired.

"Can you see anything besides trees?" An once again attempted for a normal conversation.  
"There's a rock and bushes," Niou was too tired to think.  
"Besides that," An looked at her companion warily.  
"A rabbit wearing glasses, look he has a golden watch."

_Both blink once. Blink twice._

"I'm not hallucinating! Quick, let's go after him."  
And with that the two got lost in the woods.

_~~o~~_

After a while of walking they reached a small garden. In a small garden was a little tea party. There were several people sitting around a small table.  
"I see we have some extra visitors." One with blue hair and glasses said. The two were dumbfounded.  
"Ore-sama should let you in our little tea party, neh Kabaji?" One with a weird hat, which still has its price tag, said to his companion and servant.  
The two were still dumbfounded and now thirstier than ever.  
"They can't enter the tea party unless they drink right Atobe," a small grin formed on the blue haired boy's lips.  
"Ore-sama shall give you the special. _Snap_" Kabaji went over to An and Niou. He served them two glass of _tea_. Both of them were so happy with the offer and didn't think twice before sipping it.

_One._

_Two._

_Three._

"Uhm... An why are they growing?"  
"Niou, don't you mean why are we shrinking."  
Just then the rabbit they were chasing passed by.

"Oi Tezuka come and have tea with us." adressed Atobe. Tezuka stopped for a minute or so but then continued his journey and saying something like,

"I'm going to be late, I can't be late. I can't stop. I'm never late"

Niou and An followed the rabbit believeing they would be safer with him than in this mad tea party.

"Ore-sama demands you two to stop running!" Atobe called out but he was ignored.  
"My my Atobe, I think we frightened them. They forgot to drink the antidote." the blue-haired boy said.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer I do not own any of the characters and any of the fairy tales said.  
**

**

* * *

**The seven woodcutters plus Akaya were having their trip to find Snow White and to reach Grandma Mura's house. They were still inside the forest because they were lost.  
"Isn't this the same tree we passed a while ago?" Akaya asked the person next to him. It was Inui.  
"There's a 89.78% possibility of that. 98.99% we're lost, 76% the trees just look all the same..." Inui continued mumbling while the others examined the tree.

They continued their walk until they reached a house with a weird big plant beside it.

"Look Ma we have visitors!" a wild red haired boy greeted them waltzing out of the house.  
Not long enough some one with a bandaged arm came out of the house. She picked the boys ear and apologized to them,  
"I'm sorry for my son's lack of manners."  
"Allow me to introduce ourselves, I'm Kuranoske and this is my son Kentarou." she said.  
The seven wood cutters also introduced themselves one by one.  
~~o~~

"So you're saying a giant help you gain all this wealth?" After introducing themselves, Kuranosuke offered them to have snacks inside. They started talking about their lives, Inui was still scribbling down his notebook and Eiji and Kenarou were playing in a small playground in their backyard.

~~o~~

After a while of talking the woodcutters and Akaya decided to leave. They once again set out for their journey.

* * *

**I think I'm rushing this story. It's only half of what I want to write but I'm running out of time please do forgive me. There's still so many fictions I want to write too bad..(-_-)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer I do not own Prince of Tennis/ any related characters/ any fairytales mentioned/ the trick questions are also not mine.  
_I love writing disclaimers XD

* * *

_**Niou and An were still chasing after the rabbit. When they once again got lost. _Seriously they both have a bad sense of direction. They been lost like every time we read/ I narrate. Santa needs to give them a compass and maps for , _they were trying to find their way out of the forest since they thought that it's no use following the rabbit named Tezuka.

"Niou how are suppose to return to our original size?" asked a panting An.  
"I'm not really sure," Niou answered.

"You're looking for the antidote." They heard two voices in unison. Then came out twin brothers.  
"I'm Twiddle Ryou, I'm the older brother"  
"and I'm Twiddle Atsu, I'm obviously the younger one." They introduced themselves.  
"If you want an antidote we can give you one." Niou and An's faces brighten up.  
"But you have to answer five questions all correctly," grins formed on the twins lips.  
"But-," An was cut of by Niou. "We'll take it but we get two antidotes."  
"Deal," the twins said.

Ryou was the first one to ask, "An electric train was traveling southwest at 95 miles per hour and the wind is blowing north east at 95 miles per hour. In which direction does the smoke blow?"

"Southeast??" An was unsure of her answer.  
"Wrong," Atsushi said teasingly.  
Niou smirked and answered,"There's no smoke. It's an_ electric_ train."

_Correct._

It was Atsu's turn to ask, " A man meets two men at two doors. A sign above the two doors says, 'One door leads to eternal bliss, while the other one leads to certain peril. One of these men always lies, while one always tells the truth.' You may ask only one question. What question would you ask in order o be certain that you would get to the room with eternal bliss?"

An was dumbfounded while Niou's smirk grew.  
" I would ask them 'If I ask the other man what would be his answer' then go the opposite way of whatever is their answer ." The twins were amazed at Niou's ability.

_Correct._

_-_

_-_

_-  
_

"Huh!? But how?" An asked  
"Let me explain," Niou said, "If I asked them 'If I ask the other man what would be his answer' they would both answer in the same way . Whatever the answer is I should go the other way. Why? If the man you asked always tells the truth then, the other one always lies. The man you ask will tell truthfully that the answer would be the wrong way. If the man you ask always lies, then the other man tells the truth .The man you aske will lie and tell you that the other man would tell you the wrong way. In both cases, the answer you would receive would be wrong the wrong way so go the other way." He was feeling all smart and proud.

"Let's move on with the third question," Atsu said. It was still him who will ask the question.  
"Peacock is a bird that does not lay eggs. How do they get baby peacocks?"  
"_Ah, I know this one," _An thought. "Simple because peacocks are male, peahens are suppose to lay eggs." she proudly said.

_Correct._

"Way the go An!" Niou cheered _and for the first time he felt guilty for thinking of An as his prey_. The twins were not liking this situation, no one has ever been this far.

"Time for my fourth question," Ryou said, " As I was going to the park  
I met a man with seven wives  
Every wife had seven sacks  
Every sack has seven cats,  
Every cats had seven kits,  
Kits, cats, snack and wives,  
How many were going to the park?"

"Only me! Because they came from the park." An answered. _'I'm finally getting this questions'_.

_Correct._

"Atsushi, they only have to answer one last question." Ryou whispered to his twin.  
"I know but they're really good so we have no choice a deal is a deal." his brother told him.

"What's taking you so long," since Niou and An were not they're original size Niou shouted at them.

It was till Ryou's turn to ask, " The ultimate question :

Four men and four women are shipwrecked on a desert island.  
Eventually each one falls in love with one another and is himself loved by one person.  
John falls in love with a girl who is in love with Jim.  
Arthur loves a girl who loves the man who loves Ellen .  
Mary is loved by the man who is loved by the girl who is loved by Bruce.  
Gloria hates Bruce and is hated by the man whom Hazel loves.  
So, who loves Arthur?"

"Gloria loves Arthur." An and Niou both said.

"Very well then." _Poof._ In an instance the twins were gone. Two bottles and a picnic basket were left also a note

_We keep our words and because you're the first once to beat us we gave you bonus prize :  
a picnic basket with picnic goods and wait for the blue butterfly to lead you out of this forest._

Niou and An drank the antidotes, they returned to their original size. An carried the basket and Niou made sure they catch up with the butterfly.

* * *

**A/N: Those questions came from a friend's old book _though I'm not sure what it was_.=p I'll give two more questions guess what's the answer is. -=│Answers will be posted in the next chapter│=-. This story is almost done.  
**

***º*I am eight letters long: "12345678". My 1234 is an atmospheric condition. My 34567 supports a plant.  
My 4567 is to appropriate. My 45 is a friendly thank-you. My 678 is a name. What word am I?  
**

***º*Two mothers and two daughters were fishing. They managed to catch one big fish, one small fish, and one fat fish were caught, how is it possible that they each took home a fish?  
**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer til the end. XD I once again am writing that I do not own any characters and any fairytales related they belong to their respective owners.**

**Before the story let's go back to the previous chapter where I left two brain teasers..**

**tenipuri-tensai got all the questions correctly. =D  
**

**#1 is MISTAKEN**

**#2 There were only three persons: Grandmother, a mother and a daughter.  
the two mothers were grandmother and mother  
the two daughters were the mother and daughter  
,... did you get it?**

**

* * *

**The seven dwarfs and Akaya were walking to their destination. When they saw two familiar faces resting under a tree having a small picnic.  
"Hey wait I know him!!" Akaya pointed and the woodcutters looked at what was pointed. There sat Niou. The woodcutters didn't really mind Niou, they were more interested with the girl beside him. They went closer to the two.  
"Yo!" Niou greeted them.  
"Hello there," An said.

The woodcutters were murmuring,  
"Hi hoi don't you think she's pretty, maybe she's Snow White?"  
"You're right Eiji, there's a 64.78% possibility."  
"Why don't just ask her?"

Niou and An were staring at them confused. While the woodcutters were still murmuring Akaya went over to Niou.

"Do you still remember me?"  
Niou look at Akaya and replied, "Of course I do, you were the little red brat going to your grandma."  
"Great, thank you for pointing out the flowers." The white-haired boy was first confused and then he finally remembered.  
"Yeah that's right."

After talking or rather murmuring, the seven woodcutters finally had come to the descicion thay they will travel with the wolf-like boy and the pretty girl. But first,  
"Are you Snow White?" they asked in unison  
An sweatdropped, "Y-es but call me An instead."  
"Alright it's decided we are traveling with Snow White and his creepy wolf-like companion!" Eiji happily announced.  
"I have a name and we don't even know you're names yet." Niou protested.  
"You're right sorry for missing that out, I'm Inui." he was the first to introduce himself. The others followed as well then Niou introduced himself,  
"Call me Niou."

After that they headed straight to their journey unsure if they're going the right way.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer : For the final time , I do not own the Prince of Tennis, blah blah blah blah.  
This would be like the last chapter so acknowledgments for those who reviewed**.

YaoiFanaticFreak  
AniManGa19930  
mhwang  
xxxDense

**This was _suppose _to be longer but I can't keep up.**

**

* * *

**Niou, An, and the seven woodcutters were staring at an incredibly large cottage. Akaya was knocking on the door.  
"Oi brat! Are you sure we're in the right place?" Niou asked.  
"Of course we are, don't you think I'll know where my grandma's house is. Besides I have a name!" he answered.  
"If you know it so well how come you got lost several times," Niou teased.  
"That's because , uhm..., uh,...," Akaya just turned away and continued knocking.  
Beside them were the bored An and the woodcutters.

After several knocks there was still no answer. Akaya got bored and decided to use the spare key he had. Not long after revealing the silver key he felt his companions look daggers at him.

"What? It's impolite to walk right in without knocking several times first," he reasoned.

The house was indeed gigantic. There several painting hanging in the wall and vases along the way. They all went in and explored the place.  
"I'll go look for Grandma Mura, you guys can explore the whole house just don't touch anything okay," he reminded them and went to the backyard garden.

Eiji went upstairs to.. well explore the whole house like what Akaya said. Out of curiosity Niou followed Eiji not knowing Inui follwed tham with Fuji following him. To put it in a simple way Eiji, Niou, Inui, and Fuji went to the second storey of the house leaving Momo, Echizen, Kaidoh, and An downstairs.

Niou while following Eiji noticed Fuji behind him. The smiling man kept on smiling and Niou just kept on staring on him. After five long seconds of silence Niou turned around and continued to follow Eiji. The cat-like person reached a door and just walk in. Fuji and Niou by the way was walking together now and of course they are aware of Inui's presence. Only Eiji was oblivious of his companion. While exploring the room Eiji found a remote control with only a single red button labeled with the bold letters of D-O-O-M. He stared at it intensely rubbing his chin and decided to get it.  
"Nhe, what's that Eiji," Fuji suddenly popped out with Niou beside him. Inui was still hiding somewhere around the room.  
"It seems to be a button for doom," Niou grinned. Eiji was still shocked and was frozen from the sudden appearance of the two.  
"97% it could eliminate us all with just one-click," Inui finally decided to come out.

~~o~~

Meanwhile.  
"Tarundorou Akaya." Sanada was already having tea with Yukimura and scolding Akaya for being late,lost and talking to strangers plus actually letting them in Yukimura's house.  
"Don't be like that Gen, Akaya only made new friends and as long as they don't touch _it, _nothing's wrong," Yukimura calmed Sanada.

_Foosh. Foosh. Foosh._

They heard whistling sound came out from one of the rooms. Too bad it wasn't just any room. Suddenly everything around them turned blurry black and Yukimura started growing red glowing creepy wings, Sanada was in a barney costume singing 'I love you,.. you love me,' thing, everyone from the house came out running behind them were a giant Yagyuu, Marui, and Jackal. Akaya was really really terrified now.

_"Akaya." _He heard someone call out._  
_

_"Kirihara-kun."  
_

_"Oi, bratling"_

_~~o~~  
_

"Whoahh!!!!!" Yukimura, Sanada, Niou and the whole Rikkai was looking down at a fallen member.

"What happened--ow my head!" Akaya exclaimed.  
"You fell down on your own when you went to get a drink. We only found you right now." Yagyuu exclaimed. Then Eiji and Syusuke from Seigaku came to them. "Hoi hoi! What took you guys so long?" the cat-like 3rd year asked. "Don't be rude Eiji, perhaps Kirihara-kun had a little accident," Fuji said.  
That day Hyoutei's prince, Atobe Keigo invited all the teams he could think of to have a _break_. That _break_ would be another story so let's stick to this. While the mechanics of the break was being explained Akaya got bored and left for a drink but on his way he tripped over a rock and hit his head and fell asleep. After about fifteen minutes Jackal got worried and asked the team if they could go look for the bratling. That's how they end up here with Akaya. AT LEAST that's what they thought.

Behind the bushes were Inui and Yanagi scribbling and sharing data.  
"Test L worked on Akaya but not perfectly." Flashes of light pass through his glasses.  
"43.67% we'll get it right the next time with Test M." The young man's eyes opened fully for a second or so.  
"But for the meantime," the two gentlemen grinned.

* * *

A/N: Yup I screwed the ending. I always knew school is hard, but not as hard as what I'm experiencing right now. Well it's the end with out the _'happiliy ever after'_. There's side story for the whole ending mess with Yanagi and Inui but I don't think you'll want it anyway.


End file.
